


Routine

by ishiptheships



Series: Ling is too fuckin bi and poly to function [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Culture building ???, F/M, I'm baaaack, M/M, Multi, Polyamory ayyyyy, no plot just relationship, oh also theres quite a lot of sex in here so if that's nto ur thing it's in here, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiptheships/pseuds/ishiptheships
Summary: Everything is digustingly domestic. Greed Lives AU, Greed POV.A drabble that turned into a monster.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble that had a bunch of different ideas from about a year ago and I expanded on them and tried to connect them together because these three came back to my mind again. I love them so much. 
> 
> Theres sex involved, but nothing TOO too explicit. 
> 
> Basically forgive me if the quality is eh because there was no point or plot to this. Just basically headcanons that I strung together.

Their days and nights were filled with kisses.

Greed knew of these before. He had something similar to this when he was with the Devil’s Nest. Quick, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it kisses that didn’t last very long but meant so much more. It’s not like these kisses didn’t matter; they mattered in a different way because they were so wonderfully nonchalant.

It almost took too long and no time at all to get them all to this point. Greed remembered Ling’s inner thoughts during the time they shared a body: his hesitation, his doubt, his panic when it came to the three of them. Those feelings outwardly manifested through his attraction to his guard, but Greed remembers feeling Ling’s same thoughts towards him as well. To Greed, Ling was an open book; get close, and all you have to do is take the time to read to get the gist (it took a while for Greed to learn to take the time). Not that Greed _wanted_ to read him initially. He wasn’t that desperate for companionship (yes he was).

Lan Fan was a lot harder to read—correction. Ling was the one that couldn’t read her (because when he was younger, he was dumb was _fuck_), and Greed could see her feelings towards Ling almost as obviously as Ling’s were. But when it came to him? He had no fucking idea what to expect.

Luckily it all worked out.

And now it was all disgustingly domestic routine. Ling would give Greed a quick kiss before he got dressed in the morning and before his meetings. The first kiss he had with Ling was this kind. Few days after Greed had got his new body in Amestris, Ling left his side (for the first time and much to Greed’s dismay). He was too exhausted from adjusting to his new body. Ling also needed to heal from having his (their) philosopher’s stone removed from him, but also needed almost the constant reassurance that Greed was still there. Ling was finally well enough to go get his own food, his robe getting caught and tangled under Greed’s weight.

“You need to get off.” Ling said because Greed couldn’t hear or feel his thoughts anymore. “I don’t want it to rip if I pull it.”

Greed grunted in reply. “You’re fucking Emperor. Can’t you get another one?”

Ling rolled his eyes before Greed felt soft black hair spilling over shoulders and the feeling of strong, but delicate hands on his jaw as Ling leaned down and pressed his lips to his. A second later, he was gone. Greed gladly returned the favor by mustering the energy to roll over before pinching the Emperor’s ass. Ling swatted his hand away with a laugh. They knew each other inside and out. Of course it was like that with them.

After Ling was ready for the day, Greed would force himself out of bed. Lan Fan rose before the two of them, joining them again after her morning stretches, already wearing her uniform. His job as a guard came naturally, and while she would insist him joining the Royal Guard, he would never do it. He wasn’t much for rules and tradition in the first place.

Outside their bedroom door, she would lift her mask and tiptoe to reach his lips. Sometimes he would just stay out of her reach and pucker up. She would blush and huff in frustration before reaching up with her metal arm and pulling him down to her. When she was frustrated, she was always rougher with her movements, and he liked that; her desire came out in her actions and there was nothing Greed appreciated more than someone who knew what they wanted. Then she would kiss him, lower her mask again, and blend into the shadows.

“_You can’t be so discrete with that red face, babe._” Greed would call in Amestrian.

“There’s a reason for the mask.” She would call back before going silent, leaving Greed to chuckle to himself.

Greed didn’t need a mask or a uniform even though Lan Fan tried to convince him otherwise. The palace knew who he was. Plus he was too pretty to stay in the shadows. Ling explicitly agreed. Lan Fan agreed as well, but she never wanted to admit it.

He wouldn’t see the two together (at least side by side—he knew Lan Fan was always nearby) for most of the day, but he always looked forward to the evenings as they all filed back to the royal chambers. Ling would be there first with tea, finishing up work or reading. Greed would come next through the sliding door and give Ling a quick kiss before getting on the bed.

“Go bathe before you ruin my sheets.” Ling would say, not looking up from his reading. As he would get older, he would need to get glasses. He looked cute when he wore his reading glasses, especially when the setting sun hit his face, but Greed could be biased. The glasses suited him more as his hair started to grow silver, falling out of his bun.

“We’re gonna ruin them later tonight.” Greed would grin back. “Or we can right now.” Usually he would stay on the bed. Other days, maybe he would make his way over to the Emperor and nip at his neck. Ling sometimes rolled his eyes, but there was always a small smile on his face. Sometimes Ling would join him. Usually, he just sipped his tea. It had to do with something about waiting for her, which was fine by Greed. The more the merrier.

Eventually, Lan Fan would come. Depending on the night, she came with damp hair and comfortable clothes through the sliding door, but almost always she would come in her uniform and mask through the window. Greed always liked the window—it had more flair. She would gently tap the top of the window with her metal arm from above and Ling would open the window to the balcony. She would land, raise her mask to give him a kiss, and close the window behind her. Ling would give Lan Fan her tea, scalding hot, the way she liked it. She would kiss Greed before taking the tea with her metal arm and sitting beside Ling on the cushioned floor.

Ling and Greed didn’t wear much in the bedroom—they would sleep naked most of the time and if they needed to, Ling would wear his robe and Greed would throw on his shield—but Lan Fan refused to take off her sarashi even at night.

“It’s in case I need to leave suddenly.” She said sternly. Ling and Greed never argued. It was not until casual kisses turned into more intense and passionate kisses when Lan Fan broke some of her rules.

Greed was well-versed in passionate kisses. He had those at the Devil’s Nest too, though much less so. These kisses went hand in hand with sex most of the time, and while Greed was not a prideful person (it was the wrong sin), sex was something he could say he was _very_ good at.

Not that _every_ night they fucked (although Greed wouldn’t complain if they did), and not always all of them together. And he wasn’t the one that initiated sex every time (sex like that wasn’t _fun_ in Greed’s mind if he did all the work). He learned to realize that Ling would start with an idle touch, a hand on a thigh or chest. Lan Fan started with small kisses that grew as she wanted more. It was incredible how much Ling wanted—immortality, legacy, power—but would give up everything for the two of them; how much Lan Fan was willing to sacrifice—her body, _her arm, _her energy—for the things Ling (and therefore, Greed) wanted, but take as much as she could from them as soon as the bedroom door closed behind her. They were equals and opposites. It amazed him how they even allowed room for Greed in their lives (he didn’t deserve them). He was never one to think much, but he guessed it had something to do with greed.

“Join us,” Lan Fan said from the bed as Ling slid his hands down her hardened sides and to remove her pants. Unlike kisses, this was something that took Ling so much time to get used to, especially with her. Greed would sometimes snort at his shyness, almost chivalrous route he took to treating her. Not that it was wasted on her; Greed just quickly learned she just had no time for chivalry after the first time. Once the dam was broken, Lan Fan was a torrential river, fierce in what she wanted and how she got it. _She _quickly learned how to be greedy with them, and Greed definitely took the credit for showing her that.

She had no objections; she just pulled Ling closer and kicked off her pants with a smile before leaning in to kiss him. Greed pressed himself against her back, kissing her shoulder as he tried to remove the wrappings around her chest. She didn’t notice until the cloth started to come loose and she clutched at it, pushing them away.

The very rare feeling of guilt rose in his chest. “Sorry.” 

She wordlessly sat up and started to wrap herself again with the cloth.

“Lan Fan.” Ling swallowed slowly. He shared a look with Greed, his warm brown eyes caught the nearby candleflame and they said _be cautious_.

Silence.

“It won’t scare us.”

Ling was talking about her scars; the scars she received for her to obtain her automail.

“We think you’re beautiful, sweetheart—” Greed had started.

Lan Fan’s blush was from embarrassment or anger, Greed wasn’t sure. “That’s not why I do this. It’s courteous.” She gave Greed a pointed look with her grey eyes and a sharp breath passed her lips as he sat up. “It can be frightening to see everything at once.” She pressed her flesh hand to the left part of her chest which was noticeably flatter than her right side.

Greed traced her jaw with his nose before kissing her neck briefly in apology. “We have seen worse, babe. Believe me.”

Ling hummed in agreement. Greed noticed Ling’s thumb rub the back of her hand.

Lan Fan sat for a moment before slowly unbinding her chest. The two kissed her scars.

Sex in Xing was viewed differently than in Amestris. Ling had a very nonchalant attitude towards the idea of sex. It made sense (he strived to be the Emperor after all; he was expected to have at _least _50 or so children). But after sharing a body with one another after their times in Amestris, sex with Greed was just as casual as the kisses. It came naturally. With Lan Fan, it took some jumping barriers (again with the _chivalry_), but luckily to Greed, he was able to help mediate that.

At first, he didn’t know what Lan Fan thought of sex or whether she even considered it in the first place (she was unreadable and even seemed above it all at that point to him), but he quickly learned she was fine with it. He even wasn’t sure how she felt about him for the longest time and whether he would have the privilege to lay next to her in the first place. He knew his place was next to Ling’s, but deep down, he had doubts about his place next to hers. She eventually reassured him of that, and deep, _deep_ down, Greed was relieved.

Xingese culture was different too. The Xingese were insanely polite. Greed wasn’t sure if it was like this for all clans, but these two tried to be as quiet was possible in bed. And Greed liked to make a show.

“We don’t want to disturb anyone.” Lan Fan said softly, either to not make a scene or she was trying to catch her breath. Greed was between her legs. Ling was propping Lan Fan up and making good use of his lips on her neck. A bright blush was on her cheeks. Her hair stuck to the sweat that beaded on her temples. Greed remembered how she bit her lip as he ran his tongue over her clit, and how she tightened her grip on Ling’s long hair as he kissed the skin below her ear.

“Fuck it. I want to hear you.” Greed growled.

“It’s a cultural difference.” Ling said softly, stopping to look at Greed. His eyes lingered at Greed’s wet lips, pupils blown before looking at Lan Fan for her agreement. 

“You’re fuckin’ emperor. You can do whatever _the fuck _you want.” Greed didn’t want for a response before pressing his mouth to the wet warmth between Lan Fan’s legs, his arms wrapping over her hips and thighs, and she clutched Ling’s hand as she turned to him and gasped into his breaths.

Their lack of noise didn’t mean they were expressionless. Greed discovered they were all in their breathing and movements. Greed found that Lan Fan, once she put down her walls and let them in, tended to recoil in on herself when she came. Her legs would grip on to whatever was nearby with a crushing power that could crack a man’s skull (it happened on a few occasions to Greed’s delight and to Ling’s immediate concern) and she would tense up as if she was a thunderstorm, filled with electricity. If it was a particularly good one, she would hiccup and clutch either one of them into her recovery. Her grip was strong, so strong that sometimes she left bruises unintentionally on Ling or triggered Greed’s shield. And Greed loved it when Ling held her just as tightly and whispered to her as she came. The two were inseparable.

Ling on the other hand, eventually came to enjoy being a little noisy. He was breathy and liked moaning into a mouth or fingers (or keeping his mouth busy). Unlike Lan Fan, he expanded when he came—Greed loved it when his back would bow into a beautiful arch (that goddamn waist made it really easy on the eyes), cover his face with his arm in small embarrassment, and always smile afterwards. He would pull Greed or Lan Fan into a kiss even before he could catch his breath. Greed loved it when he could trace his hands over Ling’s torso and grip his waist as Ling pulled his face closer with those gorgeous hands of his. Ling had a way with touch that Greed had never experienced before. It was firm, but gentle the way he cupped Greed’s jaw, ran his fingers through his hair and down his shoulders and back. That alone could trigger Greed’s shield, the way Ling could crawl under his skin.

Greed never asked but Ling brought it up anyway. “I’m Emperor. As you always say—” _The little shit, _Greed remembered thinking to himself. “I can do whatever the fuck I want.” Ling looked at him carefully before he shrugged. “Rumors will spread. Who cares.”

Greed found it strange that the Xingese either did not care that he and Ling slept together or they seemed to care too much. Amestrians refused to talk about it at all. Greed didn’t know which was better or worse.

As for Ling having multiple partners at once (he did see other lovers besides Greed and Lan Fan—neither of them cared about that much), the Emperor was supposed to have fifty wives. Monogamy was out of the question. Greed liked that.

What Greed found confusing was how the Xingese were shocked that Ling wanted multiple partners for reasons beyond sex. Partners were for sex and power. Sex was for children. Ling, as they found out after a while, could not have any (Greed was to blame for that, but Ling wasn’t complaining—he wanted to end the tradition and what better way to set an example—and it made things a lot easier, specifically for Lan Fan). For the men, the more partners you had, the more power you had. But partners for love? That was alien to the Xingese, and while Greed never said it, but he knew how it felt and wouldn’t have it any other way.

It felt like when he’s kissing the ever-living fuck out of Ling until they’re both dizzy and he feels (despite all the darkness in his past) Ling’s sunshine, getting to all of his innermost demons. They’re not one being anymore, but it is as if their separation never happened. When Ling presses his forehead to Greed’s, it’s at the times Greed needs it most and Ling is there, staring at him with knowing eyes, deep and wise despite how many years he has lived compared to the homunculus. Maybe not banishing the demons and regrets completely (none of them felt like it was worth it to run away from their pasts), but making it all the better anyway.

It felt like when he’s running his hands over Lan Fan’s hardened, scarred body before tasting the skin under her jaw, finding where she is soft and molding her how _she _prefers, her stormy fierceness almost blowing him away with how much she _wants_ and not _needs_, which he is careful to notice. And he is careful, for he knows while her winds are almost always calm, she can turn into a hurricane. That alone amazes him that he can have that privilege to experience her.

But love also felt like when he sees the two of them peer over him before sleeping, brown eyes meeting grey, to reach over him as they kiss each other good night, Lan Fan at his back, Ling at his front. Two opposites.

The protective storm at his back, and the sunshine facing him.

**Author's Note:**

> The robe scene is a reference to Emperor Ai of Han, who is famous for being the Most Gay emperor of the Han Dynasty. He and his partner's relationship was called "the passion of the cut sleeve" where he cut his own expensive robe which was underneath his partner so that he would not wake him to get out of bed. please look it up if you have the chance. 
> 
> Also, i tend to always refer to Ling as warm and Lan Fan as cold, kind of like yin/yang.


End file.
